Callarse
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque lo único que le pedía Astoria era que la dejara estudiar en paz... pero él era demasiado insistente en todos los sentidos habido y por haber. Aunque si ella se lo pedía... ¿lo podría hacer?


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Ya de pasada y porque me ando desvelando para subir los retos... les dejo un pequeño y tonto Drastoria que se me ocurrió después de recordar esa frase de: "Ya cállate que me desesperas"... Si habéis visto el chavo del ocho me entenderán xD**

**En fin, ahora y si me voy a dormir y os dejo esto para que lo disfruten.**

**Ojala que os guste ^^**

* * *

**Callarse**

Era un sábado demasiado atareado en Hogwarts, pese a que afuera brillaba el radiante sol y el suave aire agitaba con benevolencia las hojas de los arboles, la mayoría de los alumnos permanecían dentro del castillo, sobre todo los de quinto y séptimo.

El año estaba por acabar y los exámenes finales estaba a la vuelta de la esquina o mejor dicho, a tan solo dos días de comenzar, por lo que eran pocos los que se tomaban la desfachatez de salir a jugar en vez de estudiar.

Claro que no podían faltar aquellos que tenían la desfachatez de quedarse dentro solo para atormentar a los que intentaban memorizar más de cinco años de estudio. Un buen ejemplo era ese rubio que estaba a un lado de cierta castaña en la sala común de Slytherin.

—Si me das un beso te doy las respuestas, Greengrass —ofreció cínicamente el príncipe de las serpientes por tercera vez en la mañana.

—Ya te dije que no, gracias —masculló la aludida, haciendo un esfuerzo por no golpear al rubio con el libro de Hechizos Reglamentarios No.3

—Vamos, no tienes porque estudiar, podemos ir a nadar al lago —volvió a ofrecer, pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de la chica.

—Malfoy, si no te callas, jura que practicare las maldiciones en ti —espetó de mala gana la castaña, sin apartar los ojos verdes de su lectura, aunque lucia enojada por el constante acoso.

—Eso suena mejor, incluso te podría enseñar unos buenos trucos con la varita —le susurró de forma perversa al oído.

Los colores subieron al rostro de la Greengrass, quien terminó por cerrar el libro y poner de pie en un salto.

—¡Ya dejame estudiar! —chilló desesperada—. ¡Vete! —exigió con firmeza, señalando la salida de la sala común.

—No puedes echar de aquí y mucho menos a mí —contestó Draco con auto-suficiencia, sonriendo con burla, pues le complacía que la niña perdiera los estribos, solo por él. Porque él era único que tenía derecho a molestarla, por ende era el único con el que ella se desquiciaba.

—¡Claro que puedo! ¡Chu! —dijo, haciendo ademanes como quien intenta espantar a una mosca—. ¡Chu! ¡Chu! ¡Fuera! —siguió diciendo, mientras empujaba al rubio, quien reía a carcajada limpia.

—No, no, mini-Greengrass —declaró el chico, sin moverse y tomando a la pequeña castaña de la cintura para cargarla como si fuera un costal de papas.

—¡Merlín! ¡Draco, bajame! ¡Se me va a ver la ropa interior! —gritó Astoria, poniéndose roja y manoteando para bajarse o de perdido cubrir su retaguardia que quedaba al descubierto porque la falda se le levantaba en esa posición.

—No se te ve nada —la tranquilizó—. Pero tienes que aprender que las cosas no son así, el que manda aquí soy yo —sentenció, sentándola de nuevo en el sofá en el que anteriormente estaban.

Ella lo miró de forma acusadora e hizo un puchero, mientras jaloneaba su falda hacia abajo a pesar de ya estar sentada, quería cubrir más sus piernas.

—Tirano depravado —murmuró para si misma, arrugando su naricita de botón, con sus mejillas tintadas de rojo. Se veía tan adorable ante los ojos grises de Malfoy, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Vamos, Astoria, sabes que me gustas y no negarás que también te gusto —dijo con arrogancia, sin perder esa sonrisa tan jodidamente encantadora para quien se tomara la molestia de admirarla estar desando estrangular al rubio.

—No recuerdo haber dicho jamás tal cosa —se defendió Astoria, resoplando por lo bajo y evitando mirar el chico frente a ella.

—No lo tienes que decir, lo demuestras —aseguró él de forma altanera, volviéndose a sentar a su lado y pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de la chica. Volviendo a la posición que tenía antes de que comenzaran a pelear.

—Estás mal, muy, pero muy, mal de la cabeza —masculló la castaña, tomando nuevamente su libro y retomando la lectura donde la había dejado. Actuando como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y es que siempre era así.

Él se le insinuaba, ella se negaba, luego discutían y al final volvían al principio otra vez, en un circulo vicioso que no terminaría hasta que ella admitiera verbalmente que estaba loca por él, pues solo eso explicaba que lo aguantara pese a todo lo que le hacía o le decía.

De ser otro que no fuera Draco Malfoy, seguramente la pequeña Greengrass ya lo habría mandado a la enfermería con anterioridad, pero a él lo dejaba propasarse con una muy bien fingida negativa.

—¿Que tengo que hacer para que admitas que te gusto? —le preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, depositando un beso detrás de su oreja, haciéndola estremecerse.

—¡Callarte! —exclamó, poniéndose de nuevo roja y cerrando el libro de golpe—. Solo eso, Draco; callarte y dejarme estudiar.

—¿De verdad? —insistió en saber, mientras enarcaba una ceja con ingenuidad.

—Sí, Draco, si te callas y me dejas estudiar, admito que me gustas y te doy ese beso que tanto quieres —propuso con desesperación, pues el tiempo avanzaba y ella seguía sin pasar de las mismas tres lineas de lectura.

—Vale, me callo —concedió, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver como Astoria volvía a abrir el libro y comenzaba a leer.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser estar callado por... -miró el libro de hechizos-... dos o tres horas? ¡Maldición!

Se mordió la lengua y luego suspiró. La chica lo valía, solo tenía que callarse y suya sería.

* * *

**********¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Merezco comentario? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? :3**

**********Pues, espero que me dejen saber lo que piensan, ya ************s************aben que siempre acepto de todo xD**

**************¡Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leer!** ^^


End file.
